This invention relates to wheeled articles of furniture and, more particularly, to articles of furniture, such as chairs, having concealed wheels.
Wheeled chairs and other types of wheeled furniture are well known in the prior art. Casters typically are applied to chairs and other furniture to facilitate movement of the furniture in any direction. Often it is desirable to conceal casters of other types of wheels to improve the overall appearance of the furniture. Casters have been concealed by decorative shrouds or oversize furniture legs which necessarily are bulky in order to acccommodate full swinging movement of the casters. Examples of shrouded casters can be found in the patents to Michelson U.S. Pat. Nos. 303,097, Mendenhall 314,959, Stockwell 672,138 and Howard 3,858,271. In more contemporary furniture, where unidirectional rolling of an article of furniture, such as chair, is all that is required, a less bulky shrouding arrangement should suffice. However, in contemporary furniture having, for example, exposed metal frames with a decorative finish, such as a plated frame, no satisfactory wheel concealing arrangement is available which does not interrupt the clean lines and smooth finish of the frame.